Anything but functional
by sadyshea
Summary: Spring awakening Georg and Otto are the best of friends, yet they are constantly fighting. My take on the interesting friendship of Georg and Otto.// slightly Au. Georgxotto friendship!


**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I don't own Spring Awakening. I just occasionally mess around with the characters.**

**Author's Note: **** My first non-couple story; just an exploration of a rather interesting friendship. Much fun involved in writing this. Woot. Enjoy! R&R!!**

Anything But Functional

Trudging along the mossy hillside, Otto continuously grunted stubbornly as the two boys' made their way. Georg rolled his eyes half heartedly, realizing that because of his position (a substantial distance in front of his rather pathetic friend), Otto would not be affected by his dramatic reaction to the grunting. Silence filled the minutes as they kept on with their travels. Georg stopped short as he finally gave in to his frustrations by stomping his foot and turning himself towards his friend.

"Otto! Could you PLEASE refrain from omitting such a ghastly sound any further? It really would accommodate my concentration…" Georg snapped, rising up on his toes for effect.

Otto laughed and then merely smirked up at his friend, eyes dripping with mischief.

"Continue with this annoying audible 'habit' of yours, and you may find yourself with one less tongue." Georg threatened, eyes narrowing intensely.

"But what am I to do, my friend, with one less tongue BUT make such a noise?" Otto responded, cheekily.

"Otto! I swear.. One day…" Georg muttered, at a loss of words, flustered by Otto's witty response to his threat.

"Do turn and continue, my friend. Let me remind you that we are, indeed, in a rush." Otto said, satisfaction playing off his every word.

Sighing, Georg turned, defeated by his small, yet seemingly intelligent friend.

As their pace reconvened, Georg found himself humming his current piece on the piano; a piece he had mastered simply but sneakily pretended to struggle with to gain the sympathy of his female piano teacher.

He loved this song for it reminded him of the wind that blew through the leaves and caused a chill during the fall season. Sitting under those trees was mystical, the branches shaking, letting the leaves flutter and dance through the air as they made their descent to the ground, silently adding themselves to the numerous piles of vegetative decay…

"GEORG! At any point do you find it acceptable for you, or in such a case, anyone, to disturb a walking partner by humming a melody aloud which they cannot identify?" Otto asked, awakening Georg from his daydream.

"The only thing I apologize for, dear Otto, is your apparent lack of musical knowledge, for this such melody is indeed, very common." Georg spat contently.

"I'm surprised you even recall what you are humming, for your **lack** of concentration during your piano lessons doesn't seem to support such a perfect memory." Otto countered, trotting up beside Georg, triumphant.

Georg dropped his head in defeat, knowing he could not deny his 'distraction' during his music lessons. Surely it wasn't his fault that Fraulien Grossebustenhalter was so very… well, endowed.

Otto skipped ahead, his curls bouncing with every step he made along the dirt path. Georg smiled, realizing how silly it was to be heavyhearted about such small subjects, such as harmless habits.

Joining his bounding friend, they ran along the hillside, sending clouds of dust whirling up into the air behind them.

After a short while, Otto became overtired caused by his large physical form. The two friends slowed to a comfortable walking pace, both smiling widely.

"I'm sorry, my friend. My teasing was immature and completely unnecessary." Otto apologized, genuinely.

"Nothing of it, Otto. Arguments of this sort come between the very best of friends, periodically. No friendship is absolutely flawless. Wouldn't you agree?" Georg asked.

"Yes. Now we positively must get home soon. My mother is waiting." Otto stated, pace quickening.

Georg smirked, realizing the perfect opportunity for another round of taunting. Smartly, he kept his mouth clamped shut.

"Oh.. Go ahead, Georg. I know it must be ripping you apart.." Otto offered, rolling his eyes.

"We all know how you love to **satisfy** your mother, Otto." Georg yelled, starting to run to make his escape.

"Oh, so this is how it goes!" Otto called after him, his eyes narrowing with anger.

"Oh Otto! Treat me tenderly, but like the strong man, you are!" Georg called back, in a mocking, womanly voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Otto screamed, running after Georg, face turning a putrid scarlet.

And so they ran, amongst the hills, neither one officially winning their ongoing battle. Yet still, at the end of the day, they smiled back upon every moment of it.


End file.
